The present invention relates to video descriptions, and more specifically, to providing enhanced video descriptions by using scene description templates and people profiles.
Videos and other visual media (such as movie, featured films, video clips) are required to be accessible to people with hearing loss and visual impairment. Videos with speech need to be captioned with alternative text of the speech to help people with hearing loss. Videos, containing important scenes, such as people's gestures, nature, landscape and other background changes, need to provide audio descriptions for the scenes to be played so that a visually impaired user who cannot perceive these visual aspects of the scene can listen to the audio by means of an Assistive Technology (AT, e.g., a screen reader).